Monster
by WallflowerzUnite
Summary: "You look really pretty Tina." What happens when Tina gets Artie jazzed up on Monster? Pre-Glee fic, Artie/Tina fluff! And lots of it!


Monster

A/N: A very fluffy Artie/Tina fic! What happens when Tina convinces Artie to drink a few cans of Monster? Hilarity ensues! Takes place in their 8th grade year, slightly AU

* * *

"Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaseee Artie?"

He shook his head firmly. "No Tee, I am not doing it," he huffed, folding his arms across his chest for emphasis.

She pushed her bottom lip forward and widened her eyes, giving him her signature puppy dog look. "Pweease, for me?" she begged.

He sighed. "Tina..."

Her eyes wavered and a tear threatened to spill. "Fine, fine I'll do it!" he said throwing his hands up dramatically.

She giggled, "Yay!" she said clasping her hands together.

He rolled his eyes. "For someone who looks like a vampire, you sure are cheerful," he grumbled taking the can from her.

She watched him intently as he brought it to his lips. Slowly taking a sip, his mouth was flooded with the bittersweet carbonated taste of green flavored Monster. He shuddered. "What's the matter?" Tina asked, slightly worried.

"N-nothing, it's just...woah," he said as a slight kick popped in.

She grinned wildly. "Isn't it good?" she asked him eagerly.

He merely nodded his head, tilting it back drinking some more. She laughed.

In an hour, Artie consumed 6 cans of Monster and was ready for another. "Please please please please please please please **pleaaaaaaaaaaase**," he begged Tina as she refrained him from reaching for yet another can.

She laughed but told him sternly, "No Artie, you're gonna explode from all the caffeine."

He looked disheartened before pouting, "I drink like 4 cups of coffee each morning and that's caffeinated," he said in a pleading tone.

She rolled her eyes. "No Artie, this stuff is stronger than coffee, look, you're already twitching!" she exclaimed, giggling at the sight of his twitching fingers.

He scowled, discreetly folding his hands in his lap. "Please Tina, it's really, really, **really** good!" he said with a pouting lip.

She sighed. "Artie, this is our last can, therefore it's mine, because I am the lady here."

He watched in sadness as she popped the can open and took a long drink. "Hehe this stuff is good Tee," he said with a slightly goofy grin.

"I know it is, and you're already hyper," she said with a smile.

" 'M not," he protested, his fingers twitching in his lap.

She tolled her eyes again, "Whatever you say Wheels."

He smiled at her, rolling closer. She raised her eyebrow. "May I help you?" she asked questioningly.

"You look really pretty Tina," he breathed, getting closer.

She froze. "Artie...don't get too out of hand," she warned, backing the chair away.

His smile only grew larger. "I'm not lying, the blue matches your shirt," he said, slightly tipsy.

She glanced down at the rolling cans of Monster on the floor of the choir room. Did someone spike these? The can advertised "now with a special 'kick' " Apparently that was alcohol. She sighed, maybe not, after all, the cashier didn't card her when she bought it. She smiled hesitantly. "Artie, it's the Monster talking to ya," she persisted, patting her friend's suspender clad shoulder.

He shook her hand off, his blue eyes filling with tears. "Is not," he said defensively.

She gasped as he slowly took her hands. "Tina...I. Like. You" he said, emphasizing each word with a squeeze of her hands.

"Artie, you just drank 6 cans of Monster, why don't we talk about this when you aren't...intoxicated," she said, grinning gently.

He pouted. " 'M fine Tee..." he insisted, nearly tipping his chair over.

She smiled at him. "Not really, Artie, you're sugar buzzed, wait a few hours and this'll all be over," she said, patting his cheek.

He shook his head vigorously. "I wanna talk now," he insisted.

She sighed. "I'll call you tomorrow, ok?" she said sadly, before walking out of the room.

Artie sighed as he watched her leave him in the mess of Monster cans.

~KurtIsLadyFabulous~

Ring, ring, ring. "Mm, hello?" Tina slurred into the phone.

"Hey."

By that one syllable, she recognized who it was. "Hey Art, isn't it kinda early?" she asked, checking her clock.

"Only 9:30," he said cheerfully.

"On a Saturday," she interjected.

"Can we talk now?" he asked.

She was baffled. "I thought that was just the Monster speaking," she told him.

"No...not really, I really wanna talk to ya Tee," he said in a desperate tone. "Please come over."

She laughed. "Alright, I'll be over in a few."

After getting dressed and leaving a note, Tina started walking next door to Artie's place. Before she could even knock, he swung open the door. "Hey."

"Hi."

He lead her to his room and she sat on his bed, like many times before. "Listen...remember yesterday, when we were in the choir room..and you gave me all that Monster?" he asked her tentatively.

She chuckled. "How could I forget? You were high on that stuff!"

He grinned sheepishly. "Well...remember what I told you?" he asked.

She pretended to play dumb. "No, I don't," she said in feigned confusion.

He cleared his throat, wheeling closer again, creating a sense of de ja` vue. "I...er...like you, Tee," he confessed, playing with his gloves.

She smiled before getting up. "Where-" Artie started to ask until she wrapped her arms around him. "I like you too Artie," she said with a smile.

Breaking apart, Artie smiled shyly before softly kissing her on the cheek, making her go scarlet. "So uh, can I have some more Monster now?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure."

* * *

A/N: Plotbunny attack! I didn't like this one as much as I liked Impact, but it's fluffy enough ^_^


End file.
